kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom (song)
Blossom is a song performed by Kerli. The song came out as a single on April 28, 2016, without announcement: after posting three total black images on her social media, she published the music video on her YouTube channel. As March 1, 2018, the video was viewed more than 1 million times. It was the second single of the original version of Kerli's third studio album, scrapped along with the original album art and the original fantasy theme as happened with Feral Hearts, Diamond Hard and Spirit Animal, for the new darker album theme for the released album Shadow Works. Background and composition In the video, the first thing that can be seen is the following: For thousands of years, the people of Estonia have lived in harmony with the diverse plant kingdom. Whether by healing or sustaining one another, not only have we survived - we've learned to blossom. So the song is an ode to the plant kingdom and is not just a story of survival, but an audiovisual poem about thriving in the face of obstacles. It is inspired by the most powerful healing plants of ancient Estonia. Writing and recording it was a cathartic experience as I had gotten lost at some point prior to it and had started believing my screams and howls were somehow unruly or shameful. Prior to my independent era I had gotten so afraid to show my true colors I wasn’t even using my full voice to sing. ... This song brought me back to my roots and to telling stories I was proud to leave behind for my children. I also had an amazing opportunity to connect with my first singing teacher and record a choir of his current students. What a beautiful feeling of coming full circle! No one is safe from a rough set of cards that life can deal us but how we deal with these cards is up to us. Winning against the odds and overcoming things that seem impossible to overcome is how our gold nugget of a soul gets not only recognized but polished, shiny and awe inspiring. Whatever it is that you might have dealt with, are dealing with or are yet to deal with - remember, not only do we survive, we blossom. Release and promotion The song came out, with the related music video on her YouTube channel, on April 28, 2016, without letting know in advance: she just published three total-black images on her social accounts and then the video appeared. On May 27, she released the Halls of Heaven Sessions version and on May 28 the second arrangement of the song was online to be streamed and bought. Audio commentary Music video The video is inspired by the following plants: *Mugwort *Fireweed *Nettle *Malva *Filipendula *Great mullein For the visuals, we created a dome frame and my mom covered it in fabric so it can be used as a projection screen. The plants that you see projected are sacred healing plants of Estonia made into moving images and everything that happens in the video is projected and shot at the same time. There is no special effects happening. I have become a huge fan of creating sets and shooting everything practically so it’s been a really fun journey playing around with different objects, shapes and lighting to create a world. Lyrics Track listing #''Blossom'' - 3:59 ''The Halls of Heaven Session'' #''Blossom (The Halls of Heaven Session)'' - 2:34 PledgeMusic exclusive #''Blossom'' - 4:38 #''Blossom (The Halls of Heaven Session)'' - 2:34 #''Blossom (Audio Commentary)'' – 3:06 ''Kerli'' EP Blossom (Futuristik Remix) - 3:53 Credits Song *Melody and lyrics by Kerli Kõiv *Music by Ago Teppand *Produced and mixed by Ago Teppand *Vox engineered and produced by Kerli Kõiv *Choral vocals written by Kerli Kõiv *Choral vocals performed by Ülenurme laulustuudio *Percussion by Kristjan Kallas Music video *Creative director: Kerli *Technical director: Sven-Erik Mandmaa *Production: Widescreen Studios *Production manager: Matilde Matvere *Producer: Anneli Lepp *Director / Dop: Cj Kask *Ac: Raido Pedak *Make-up artist: Maret Ubaleht *Ice sculptures: Stina Tiidimae *Hair: Intersalon (Liina Heck, Maarja Roots, Martin Kullus) *Dress: Piret Kõiv *Projection: Ethan Chancer *Making of footage: Mart Vares Special thanks *Ülenurme laulustuudio *Jared Barboza *Tarmo Kiisk *High Voltage *Vivero *Tencu *Datel *Martin Vinkel *Overall *Metsamoor Gallery Kerli - Blossom (The Halls of Heaven Session) Kerli - Blossom (Behind the Scenes) References Category:Songs Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Songs that have been performed live Category:Songs published by Tiny Cute Monster Category:Photoshoots Category:Music videos